


In The Fullness Of Time

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene after Jack and Daniel die on the Nox homeworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Fullness Of Time

Jack opened his eyes, looking around wildly. A staff weapon’s heat raining fire against his back was the last thing he remembered.

He spotted Daniel lying on makeshift table only inches from him.

Looking at the charred hole on Daniel’s BDU’s, Jack had a moment of utter and complete panic.

He put his hand against Daniel’s neck, relieved to feel the warmth of his skin and the steady beat of a pulse.

Shaking his shoulder gently, Jack saw Daniel’s eyes fluttering open.

“Jack,” Daniel cried out, on the edge of panic. His last memories were of Jack falling, mortally wounded, Sam taking a direct hit, and the heat of a staff weapon against his chest.

Daniel looked down to see his charred clothing and the smooth skin of his chest.

Confused, he struggled up and grabbed Jack to examine the skin beneath the charred remains of his BDU’s.

Jack’s skin, like his, was perfectly smooth with no sign of burn or injury of any kind.

“We died, Jack, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, Daniel, I think we did.”

“Where’s Sam?” Daniel asked, as he looked around, fear for his teammate visible on his face.

“I don’t know, Daniel but we’ll find her.”

“You don’t understand, Jack! She was hit also.”

“Let’s go look for her then.”

The makeshift tables Jack and Daniel had been lying on were in a circular grove, surrounded by large trees.

There was no evidence of habitation, human or otherwise and no sign of their teammates.

There was only a well-worn narrow path that led to a sizable lake.

After determining Sam and Teal’c were not by the lake, Jack and Daniel wound their way back to the secluded grove.

Seated on a tree stump, patiently awaiting their return was a small woman, dressed in homespun clothing.

Her eyes were clear and piercing and sparkled with intelligence as she met each man’s gaze.

“You’re on, Daniel.”

“Hello, my name is Daniel Jackson. This is Colonel O’Neill. We’re peaceful explorers from a planet called Earth.”

“I am called Lya.”

“Can you tell us where we are, Lya? And if you’ve seen anyone else dressed like us?”

“You are between death and life.’

The confused look on Daniel’s face was mirrored on Jack’s face. “Okay, what are we doing here?” Daniel asked.

Lya turned her sharp eyes to Jack and smiled. “Anything said or done here will not return with you.”

Jack held her gaze for long moments before he tore his eyes from her, knowing she’d somehow seen into his heart.

“What would be the point?”

“Hope is better than despair. Think of this opportunity as a gift. And in the fullness of time you may achieve your heart’s desire.’

Daniel, listening to this conversation felt as though he were seeing the last ten minutes of a movie in a language he didn’t understand.

“Jack?”

Jack turned to look at Daniel, a small smile on his lips. “It’s gonna be okay, Daniel.”

Lya’s face lit up as she smiled and stood. “I will see you shortly. It’s beautiful by the lake, why don’t you take a walk?”

Jack began walking down the narrow path, Daniel following without hesitation.

“Jack, you wanna tell me what’s going on?”

“I think we’re here because I have something to tell you.”

“And you couldn’t tell me without us dying first?”

“Actually, no. When you saw me get hit, what was going through your mind?”

“I don’t really know, it all happened so fast. I guess I was thinking I had to get to you to try and help you.”

“And it never occurred to you that I’d rather die than see you hurt in any way, Daniel?” Jack asked harshly, his voice breaking on Daniel’s name. “You wanna know what I was thinking when I saw that big hole in your uniform?”

“What, Jack? What were you thinking?”

Jack’s large, warm hand made it’s way under the fringe of Daniel’s hair to cup the back of his neck, “I was thinking there was no fucking way I was sticking around if you were gone,” Jack rasped. “I don’t think I can go on without you, Danny, not anymore.”

“I , I don’t understand, Jack.”

“I love you, Daniel. I only figured it out after I’d been home a few months. After Abydos. The only reason I went back to Abydos was you, Daniel.”

Jack gave Daniel no time to respond, he just gathered Daniel to him, leaned in and captured his mouth.

Daniel had no choice but to respond. It was the kiss he had dreamed of for more than a year. It was the kiss he had dreamed of since the first time he laid eyes on Jack O’Neill.

Daniel had married and fallen in love with his wife but he’d loved Jack first. He’d wanted Jack from the moment he saw him.

Daniel moved his arms to hold Jack as tightly as Jack was holding him. He kissed Jack with as much passion and ardor as Jack was kissing him.

Daniel kissed Jack until he felt himself hardening and then he gently broke off the kiss.

Jack pulled back once he realized Daniel had stopped responding. He’d felt Daniel’s erection sliding against his and was at the point where he was ready to lower Daniel to the ground, strip him and then make love to him.

“We - - we can’t do this right now, Jack”

“I know, Daniel. Believe me, I know.”

“No, no, you don’t understand. It’s too soon.”

“I understand, Daniel.”

“Promise me something, Jack.”

“Anything.”

“Promise me you’ll ask me again.”

“I promise, Daniel. Promise…”


End file.
